The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Mycotoxins and Phycotoxins provides an international forum for the presentation of cutting-edge research on fungal, algal, and cyanobacterial toxins and the organisms that produce them. This multidisciplinary gathering will encompass the biology, ecology, genetics, chemistry and health effects of these natural hazards. In 2013, the conference will convene at Stonehill College in Easton, Massachusetts, June 16-20. The goals of the conference are to assemble a critical mass of leading-edge scientists to create an atmosphere for creative thinking to advance knowledge of the complex problems presented by these naturally occurring organisms and toxins. Considerable effort is made to provide opportunities for participants, outstanding scientists and aspiring students alike, to interact in relaxed surroundings that promote the free exchange of ideas on topics vital to the future of research on the societal and environmental impacts of mycotoxins and phycotoxins. At the 2013 conference, contemporary themes will be explored to facilitate the discussion of these natural toxins and related topics of interest. Discussion sessions include: 1) frontiers in mycotoxin and phycotoxin research, 2) novel and emerging toxins and toxicities, 3) mechanisms of action, genomics, proteomics, and the phylogenetic basis of toxicity, 4) advances in analytical detection: use of analytical recognition elements, 5) advances in analytical detection: direct analysis of mycotoxins and phycotoxins, 6) outbreaks, exposure, and risk assessment, 7) evolution and ecological significance of mycotoxins and phycotoxins, 8) strategies and regulation for prevention and control, and 9) future perspectives and directions. The conference is unique in that it brings together a diverse multidisciplinary group of research scientists and students who are all ultimately focused on solving similar problems --- ensuring the health of the environment and the safety and security of the food supply. In addition to the GRC, a Mycotoxins & Phycotoxins Gordon-Kenan Research Seminar (GRS) immediately precedes the GRC (June 15-16, 2013). Organized and conducted by graduate students and postdocs, the GRS will enable junior scientists to formally present their work to an audience of peers. These students will subsequently participate in the Mycotoxins and Phycotoxins GRC providing an unmatched opportunity to promote interactions between future researchers and established ones.